OS PezBerry
by Cassoulagleek
Summary: Santana et Rachel se réveille dans la même chambre après avoir trop bu suite a une soirée avec Kurt et un homme déguiser en père noël, qui les a voler. Mais que c'est-il réellement passer entre elles cette nuit la ? A située lors de l'épisode 8 de la saison 5


Me voilà de nouveau avec un Os PezBerry tout choux !

Désolée pour les éventuelle faute.

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

Titre : OS PezBerry

Résumé : Santana et Rachel se réveille dans la même chambre après avoir trop bu suite a une soirée avec Kurt et un homme déguiser en père noël, qui les a voler. Mais que c'est-il réellement passer entre elles cette nuit la ?

A située lors de l'épisode 8 de la saison 5.

POV Santana :

Je me réveille, a même le sol dans la chambre de Rachel, avec un mal de tête horrible.

C'est la que les élément de la veille me revienne en tête a une vitesse fulgurante, ce mec déguiser en père Noël sois disant sexy qui ne laissait pas Kurt insensible, il l'avait donc inviter a l'appartement, nous avions bu le fameux lait de poule de Lady Hummel plus l'alcool et je dois avouer que nous étions assez émécher.

En même temps sans être bourré je ne pense que j'aurais prit l'air des ballons gonfler a l'hélium, pour ensuite chanter avec cette voix de dessin animé, même si j'avoue que c'était une soirée assez drôle.

Je me rappel ensuite de Rach' et moi installé sur le canapé, qui me proposer de m'installer a New York avec eux. Ce qui j'avoue est une proposition très intéressante mais je ne peut tout de même pas abandonner l'université en plein milieu d'année surtout après avoir eu une bourse pour Louisville, enfin surtout sans réelle raison. Puis nous avions surpris Kurt visiblement très occupé avec ce chèr père noël. Nous les avions donc laisser seuls et j'avais traîner Rachel dans la chambre et je fut interrompt dans ma réflexion par Rachel qui me tender la main pour me relever, lorsque nous sortons de la chambre nous découvrons avec effrois que l'appartement est presque vide, nous retrouvons Kurt ligoté avec des bretelles, qui nous apprend que nous avons étais volé, comme quoi il ne faut pas faire confiance au inconnu encore moins ce déguiser en père Noël !

-Je vais aller prendre une douche, ça va me réveiller et après je vous aiderais pour ranger ce qui n'a pas étais volé. Déclarai -je.

POV Rachel :

Santana nous laisse donc seuls, et nous décidons de mettre un peu d'ordre dans l'appartement.

J'essaye de me remémoré la fin de soirée mais y arrive difficilement.

-Ça va Rach' ? Me demande Kurt.

-Oh euh oui, j'essaye juste de me rappeler ce qui c'est passer une fois que Santana et moi nous vous avons laisser.

-Demande lui si elle s'en rappelle. La dernière fois que je vous ai vu, elle te tiré dans ta chambre en titubant.

-Demander quoi a qui ? Demanda Santana en arrivant seulement enroulé dans une courte serviette de bain blanche et ses cheveux mouillé.

J'ouvris la bouche mais aucun mot ne sortis.

-Berry tu va baver si tu continue a me regarder comme ça. Rigola Santana.

Je ferma rapidement la bouche, et m'excusa en rougissant.

-Sinon Rachel voulait te demander ce qu'il c'est passer après que vous m'ayez laisser. Déclara Kurt pour répondre a la question de Santana.

-Oh, rien du tout, nous avons parler, rigoler et nous nous somme endormit. Répondit-elle avant de partir en disant qu'elle devais s'habiller pour ne pas tomber malade.

-Elle a mentis. Dit-je soudainement.

-Pourquoi tu dit ça ?

-Je la connais, elle a mentis. Répondit-je.

J'avertis Kurt que j'allais a mon tour me laver, j'alluma l'eau et me glissa dans la douche.

Ça fait plusieurs fois en seulement deux jours que je me surprenais a regarder Santana de manière appuyer, lorsqu'elle étais apparu avec ça tenu d'elfes qui étais très mais vraiment très courte ! Lorsqu'elle étais en Santa Claus en même temps je croit que personne de normal pouvait détourner le regard d'elle, les enfants comme les parents étais très euphorique lors de son arriver. Puis le soir avec ça jupe assez moulante et la il y a quelques minutes.

-Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive sérieux ?! Dit-je a moi même.

On toqua a la porte puis elle s'ouvrit.

-Rach' je peut entrer deux minutes ?

-Bien sur San' entre.

Je m'apprêter a sortir lorsque la lumière s'éteignit.

-Santana si c'est toi ce n'est pas drôle !

-Ce n'est pas moi, il a doit y avoir une coupure de courant.

-D'accord.

-Je vais t'aider a sortir, j'ai pas envie que tu glisse ou tombe et que je sois accusé de non assistance a personne a danger. Déclara t-elle en rigolant légèrement.

Je roula des yeux, m'enroula dans une serviette et ouvris le rideau, je sentis une de ses main se poser sur mon corps, aller dans mon dos et descendre jusqu'à mes reins, elle prit ensuite ma main dans la sienne et me fit sortir. Et je me retrouva coller a elle.

-Merci.

-De rien. En faite Rachel hier soir après t'avoir entraîner dans ta chambre on a basculer sur ton lit et … on c'est embrasser, et avant que tu demande oui je vais t'expliquer. Déclara t-elle avant de ce lancer dans un long monologue.

_Flash-back : _

_POV Santana :_

_J'amena Rachel dans sa chambre, on se prit les pied dans une couette et tomba sur son lit me retrouvant a califourchon sur elle. Rachel avait beaucoup changer depuis le lycée, elle étais maintenant une jeune femme magnifique et désirable. _

_-C'est comment lorsqu'on embrasse une fille ? Me questionna subitement Rachel_

_Pour toute réponse je me pencha vers elle, effleura ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser. Elle ne mit pas longtemps avant de répondre, le baiser qui au début étais doux, se fit vite plus langoureux._

_On se sépara quelques petites minutes plus tard par manque d'air. _

_-Rach' _

_Elle ne me laissa pas finir, passa sa main autour de ma nuque et m'embrassa de nouveau._

_Je me sépara d'elle a contre cœur._

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda t-elle en fronçant les sourcils._

_-Tu est bourré, et si ça va plus loin tu t'en rappellera pas demain. Répondit-je un peu déçu._

_-Bien sur que si, je suis pas si bourré que ça._

_-On verra ça demain, maintenant dors. _

_-Tu ne dort pas avec moi ? Me questionna t-elle en voyant que je m'allonger par terre._

_-C'est plus prudent que non. Déclarai-je avant de lui faire un clin d'œil._

_Fin du Flash-back._

Au fur et a mesure qu'elle m'expliquer, tout me revenait en tête.

-Je t'avais bien dit que tu t'en rappellerai pas.

-Mais maintenant oui. Répondit-je.

-Et donc ?

-Les filles ça va ? Demanda Kurt en ouvrant la porte ce qui fit entrer un peu de lumière.

-Tu fait chier Hummel! Déclara Santana avant de partir.

-Je dérange peut être ?

-Un peu mais c'est pas grave.

-Tu m'explique Rach' ?

-Je vais d'abord aller voir Santana si ça te dérange pas. Répondit-je.

-Non évidement vas-y.

Je chercha donc Santana et la trouver allonger sur mon lit, je pénétra dans ma chambre et referma la porte ou plutôt le rideau. Le volet de ma chambre étais ouvert je pouvais donc la voir parfaitement.

-San' …

-Ouais je sais, tu étais bourré, c'était juste pour essayer.

-Non !Dit-je précipitament. Certes j'étais bourré, mais je me dissait quand te demandant qu'elle effet ça fessait tu m'embrasserai peut être. Explique ai-je gêner mais tout en m'approchant d'elle jusqu'à me retrouver sur mon lit. L'étonnement pouvait se lire sur son visage.

-Doit-je comprendre que tu voulais que je t'embrasse ? Demanda t-elle incertaine.

-Oui … J'en ai envie depuis que tu est arrivé... Avouai-je en rougissant.

-Oh, je vois et tu en a toujours envie ?

-Oui … A peine eu-je prononcé ce mot que ses lèvres étais sur les miennes. Je ne mit pas longtemps a répondre au baiser et l'approfondir. Elle me fit basculer sur le lit et s'allongea sur moi.

-Reste. Déclarai-je a bout de souffle entre deux baisers.

Elle prit quelques minutes pour réfléchir pesant sûrement le pour et le contre puis répondit.

-D'accord. Répondit-elle avant de m'embrasser de nouveau me fessant sourire par la même occassion.

-Rachel ? Santana ? Demanda Kurt nous dérangent une seconde fois.

-Dans la chambre ! Cria Santana.

Il arriva quelques secondes plus tard, et fit de gros yeux rond en nous voyant.

-Vous m'expliquer ?

-Euh... Dit-je en regardant Santana ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre.

-On est ensemble ?

-Oui, on est ensemble. Confirme ai-je voyant qu'elle hésitais grandement. Elle m'embrassa de nouveau mais plus chastement vu que nous étions plus seule.

-Je vais vous laisser moi... Déclara t-il avec un clin d'œil. Et félicitation cria t-il une fois partie.

* * *

THE END !

Vos avis ?

A bientôt pour une prochaine fiction.


End file.
